My game!
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: Their first anniversary had just passed and Chichi couldn’t be happier with her married life. Her husband was lovely, their sex life was great and she now had a beautiful child of her own. But after a year of being submissive, it’s about time she had the


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, z, gt or anything else to do with them.

LEMON!LEMON! Just thought i'd warm you HEHE

My Game

Laughing she watched her husband lovingly feed their son, the little boy happy and bubbly like he was most evenings. At six months old her son, her little Gohan was the most beautiful baby in the world. He was smart for his age, his eyes always wide with curiosity and he smiled almost all the time. Especially at his father, the two had only know each other six months and already they were inseparable, sometimes she felt Goku would rather sit with Gohan than her. But this was all brand new to him, he hadn't seen many children and he had never really thought of having any of his own and now that he had one he couldn't be more shocked or happier.

Goku always fed Gohan in the evening so she could rest, but she didn't feel much like resting tonight. Something about Goku was entrancing her tonight, she seemed more drawn to him that usual and he just seemed more attractive than ever, her body even now fizzing with passion as he innocently went on with no knowledge towards her current mood. Clearing her throat he turned and looked at her, that one hundred watt smile that melted her heart on his face making her want him all the more.

They had been married over a year now and things couldn't be better. Goku had learnt and fallen for her very quickly, their sex life was and continued to be absolutely amazing and they had produced a wonderful child together. Life couldn't be any better; but of course there were a few problems and negatives. Goku was letting the whole 'head of the house' get to his head, he was literally power mad. The only problem was he was dominant in everything, absolutely everything. What could and couldn't be done, what Gohan was doing, what she was doing and even in their sex, he always had to be the one on top and in control.

Quite frankly she was fed up of it; she wanted to have the power over him. She wanted to have him moaning and writhing below her and calling her name; but every time she tried he would roll her over and take control. It seemed her handsome husband wasn't one for being submissive and controlled. If it was something simple like his phase of all the milk having to have the metal cover of their lids peeled off totally rather than half way she could just shout at him; but it seemed no matter how much she nagged or persuaded him he just wouldn't let her have control of him in bed. And so she had come up with a plan, oh she had needed help to think about it and get it all sorted but she had one and hopefully it would work.

"Come on squirt daddy's going to put you to bed. Say night night to mummy" Gohan looked at his mother and babbled, flapping his left wrist slightly as he tried to mimic his father's waves. Smiling at how adorable he looked Chichi stood and kissed her little boys cheek gently, hugging the bouncing child as he babbled happily whilst chewing his fist. Turning around she gave Goku a quick smack to the bum, giggling as he jumped and the look of blushing shock on his face before he walked away again.

* * *

She could hear Gohan's uncooperative cries as Goku lay him down to sleep in the next room. He always hated going to sleep because he knew his parents would leave him, he would almost always cry himself into exhaustion and therefore sleep but she knew it would take a while longer. Goku surprisingly was very patient when it came to this time of day and often handled it very well. Locking her door quickly she raided her closet for her toys. Pulling out a large blue bag and dumping it onto the bed. With rushed hands she pulled out the nights outfit and placed it onto the bed sheets whilst she hid her other objects under her pillows where they were out of his unaware eyes but easy to reach once everything started. 

Unlocking her bedroom door quickly she turned and ran into their bathroom. Her feet padding gently on the floor with silence so as not to alert her husband, she had forbid him to run around the house and he would suspect something if he heard her. Shutting the bathroom door she quickly undressed herself, her usual daytime garb falling onto the floor with harsh speed. She was taking a large jump in her own personal consciousness; she was pretty self-conscious and was extremely nervous her husband would not like her in the new lingerie she had brought.

The bra was a laced black silk, firmly supportive and pushing her breasts about so as to enhance her cleavage. Her thong the same laced silk, small black straps holding thinly lined stockings up her legs. Looking in the mirror she admired the underwear, it had looked better in the shop but it was too late to change that now. Smirking she listened to the door of her bedroom open and the sound of her creaking bed soon followed, her husband now removing his heavy weighted shirt as she heard it thud loudly on the soft carpeted floor of their room. Grabbing her long dressing gown she wrapped and tied it tightly around her body, making sure her whole body was hidden as she placed her feet into her slippers, she didn't want her Goku to see anything just yet. Picking up a brush she untied her bun and ran it quickly through her hair. Taking a deep breath to calm her erotic nerves she opened the door to greet her smiling husband.

Peacefully he laying on their bed, watching the television and chuckling at the comedy the screen played to him. Sitting on their bed she accepted the warm arm he placed around her shoulders, her fingers slowly brushing up and down his thigh, each time inching closer to his need. Chuckling at her initiation he began to stroke her shoulder gently, listening to her sighs as she pushed herself closer to him.

Within seconds she was above him, the TV switched off and her thighs tightly clamped around his waist as she straddled him. He smirked up at her as she attacked his bare chest; he enjoyed indulging in ex with her, the way she would moan for him and writhe below him. She seemed especially eager today as she attacked his lips with a ferocious passion, moaning for him as she pushed his closer to the bed. His hands coming to slip up and remove her gown but she pulled away from him.

"Ah Ah Ah. You can't take that off just yet." Smirking she pulled the sides of her gown tighter around her body and watched him eyes narrow and a small, dominant growl escaped his throat. She slipped back on top of him, her hands roaming in massage upon his chest, pinching his nipples between her thumbs and fingers as he moaned below her. His hands were pressed forcefully on the small inside of her thighs, gripping and squeezing the sensitive flesh there. The bulge in his trousers was pressing heatedly against her backside as she rubbed herself purposefully against it, his grunts and groans coming louder.

Looking up into her eyes he smirked as she leant her body over him and pulled his hands above his head, holding the there with one hand and the other coming to slip into the front of his boxers. With a throaty growl he closed his eyes, her hand gently rubbing the tip of his penis with a feather light touch that was driving him insane. Feeling her pull something from below his head, under her pillow and hearing a small clicking sound he opened his eyes and watched her back away with a small, blushing smirk on her face.

Growling he tried to sit up, surprised at the restrictions on his wrist as he looked up at the now laughing Chichi. He beheld the handcuffs holding him down to their bed, their fluffy black coating tickling his flesh as they buzzed gently. His face was one of anger, perplexing and surprise as he pulled and twisted on his arms. The metal not snapping under his power as he turned and stared angrily at his wife.

"Chichi what the hell is this? Why can't I break them? Come over here and take them off now!" Chichi giggled and sat in front of him, allowing her gown to open slightly and place her rounded breasts into his view. Her gulped and pulled forward, not enjoying his submissive position in the slightest.

"Well Goku I was going to buy them anyway but I knew you would break them. So sadly I put them back and that was when Bulma came up behind me. I explained what I wanted and why and she totally agreed with me. She developed theses little babies so they would consume any strength you put into breaking them, rather than being broken. I love the idea; think I might get a lot more things like this." Goku groaned as she licked and nibbled at his ear lobe, her small hands moving down and pulling his trousers of him.

Angrily sulking he watched her walk off his body and crawl off the end of the Bed. The loosely hanging dressing gown falling to the floor as a silken puddle, his eyes widening as he beheld his wife. Her hair was hanging down her back, the way he always liked it. Her hips were swinging happily as she walked towards him, her steps making her rounded breasts bounce lustfully. His member was throbbing in the now tight confides of his boxer shorts, his eyes gawking at a sight he had never imagined seeing.

She was tormenting him…on purpose! She kissed him on the lips, a small gentle kiss that soon moved to his neck. Where she suckled and licked the sensitive skin of his shoulders and upper chest. Her tongue darting out quickly to lavish his pert nipples, suckling them, her eyes always on him, looking up at the now growling and writhing man before her. Her husbands arms pulling and flailing wildly around his head as he tried desperately to break the imprisonments on his body.

Gradually she pulled his boxers down, his manhood tall and erect as she took it gently into her hands. A strangled cry coming from her husband as she tenderly licked the tip. Goku let out a deep throaty growl, her mouth pulling away as he bucked his hips up, desperate to be inside her warm mouth. The movements of his arms had stopped completely, instead being replaced by his deep, desperate pants of lust. He was looking down on her, all hell in his eyes as he bucked once more happy to find her lips wrapped tightly around the base of his penis. Unable to control himself he let out a scream of angst filled pleasure. She bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling around his shaft as she sucked gently. Urgently he thrust his hips up; begging her to go faster as she torturously sucked him with slow, almost unmoving movements.

"Chiiiii! You're driving me crazy" His voice was deep and husky, his hands franticly pulling on the tight manacles. His heart was beating painfully fast, his manhood throbbing agonisingly in the confides of her warm mouth and his body randomly being shook with waves of addicted pleasure.

Ignoring his pleas and cries she continued to torture him, his growls becoming angry and begging, and his cries loud and submissive. Kami he wanted her, his mind buzzed with bitterness and desperation because of his want and lack of domination. Chilled air met the skin of his penis as she removed her mouth, he watched as she slipped her thong down her legs and onto the floor, her bra soon joining. Her hands held him firmly at the base, her lips now on his in a forceful and ravishing snog. His body buzzed and jerked at the sudden warmth of her feminine, inner walls.

His head rolled back as he moaned her name passionately, her hands rubbing a hard, pleasurable pattern on his chest as his handcuffs strained on his present pull. She was riding him hard, her body bouncing off of him with speed and agility, their groans of want and lust rising to new heights. Goku lay beneath her, his eyes clamped tightly shut, moan after moan spilling from his open mouth. Chichi laid her head oh his shoulder his hips bucking up to meet her retreating thrusts so he could reach his climax. His body powering up to new levels around her as he frantically pulled and pulled on his chains. Small puffs of smoke coming from their tiny buzzing frames as they snapped completely, Goku lurching forward with a speed so fast Chichi was beneath him and dazed within half a second.

His laugh echoed through her ears, deep and menacing as his husky growl shook through his chest and into her body. Shattering screams erupted from inside her as her husband set a back breaking rhythm, her body bounced beneath him crazily, his head buried deep into her breasts. A deep, longing forming in her lower abdomen, her mate's growls, moans and screams too loud for her breasts to muffle. Her inner walls clamped around him, milking the warm liquid he spilt inside her. Both Son's riding the waves of pleasure and orgasm for as long as possible.

Fur and metal lay scattered around their bed, his face still pressed loving to her chest, her hands in his hair, stroking. As they basked in the after glow she smiled, that had been amazing and she had gotten practically what she wanted. Her Goku purring like a happy kitten below her as her feather light touch in his hear relaxed him, he loved the movement.

"Chichi you have any more fetishes I should know about?" His voice was solemn and tired as she giggled, his straight face falling into a smile as she gently kissed him. "I love you beautiful" She smiled at him.

I love you too Goku-Sa. I'm just glad that for once this was my game!

The End

blushes HEHEHE that was crap, I really need to get some practice into these. I wrote this a while ago. Well actually ages ago. It wasn't all finished just needed a paragraph or two to finish it. I wrote this around the time I started Obsession ha-ha just never got round to finishing it. Then poof today, organising my files I found it and thought hey I'll finish that. So here you are, please tell me how it was. Hope it is ok D

Lots of love and luck

Chemmie

Xx xx


End file.
